Edhelen Perian Iond
by Tari5
Summary: A sequel to An Elvish Hobbit. Pippin's a father. Told from both Pippin's and Faramir's POV
1. Meeting With The King

edhelen perian iond By Tari  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Anything you don't recognize is but the rest is the great Tolkien's.  
  
Note: The chapter is from two POV's. It's the exact same scene from Faramir's and Pippin's Point of view. I got the idea from the book Flipped.   
  
Chapter 1 Meeting The King  
  
~Faramir's POV~  
  
I glared at my Ada. He had just caught me playing with his bow and was very mad. Come on! I was five years old! I'm old enough to play with it!   
  
"Fary!" He called me my baby name. "The king is coming you have to get ready."   
  
"I don't want to!" I yelled sticking out my tongue.   
  
"Yes you do!" he picked me up and carried me to my room while I screamed the whole way. He dressed me in a green elf tunic.   
  
"Now you look like an elf." he ruffled my hair and looked me in the eye. "The king who is coming on a brown horse and will have a slight beard. His name is Lord Aragorn. Say it with me Lord Ar-a-gorn." I said it and he smiled. "Good now the elf will have long hair and his name is Legolas. The short guy is Gimli."   
  
"PIPPIN FARAMIR!" I heard Nana calling us.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
"Okey-day Ada!" I knew he was proud of how much elf talk I learned. I ran to the door and sped down the hall. I could hear Ada catching up to me. He snatched me up and carried me all the way to the front door. He set me down when we had gotten out of the door. Standing there was a *very* tall man. He had a cape and a crown. This must be that....what's his name...King Acorn. He looked nice. Next to him was a boy. He looked young but older than me. This probably was the prince. Standing next to him was a tall blonde elf. I could tell cause he had ears like me. He had a bow and a knife just like Ada. Next to him was a short guy with a busy beard and a funny helmet on. Probably Gimli.   
  
"Are you King Acorn?" I asked the tall guy. He smiled but I saw Ada and Nana turn red and heard the elf guy snicker.   
  
"Yes I am. And you're Faramir?" he smiled and I nodded feeling shy.   
  
"Aragorn!" I heard Uncle Mer and saw Uncle Sam. I hadn't seen them in a long time. Uncle Sam was on Bill and in front of him was a little girl with long curly hair and she was wearing a little bow. I saw King Acorn look at the prince and he said something.   
  
  
  
"Why don't you show the Prince to his room?" Ada asked me and I smiled. "Show Miss Goldilocks to her's too." Goldilocks that must be the little girl.   
  
"Ok." I smiled at the two. The prince was much taller than me. "I'm Faramir." I smiled at them.   
  
"Oh you must be named after Lord Faramir. Neat. I'm Eldarion." the boy shook my hand.   
  
"I'm Goldilocks but everyone calls me Goldi." she smiled. I noticed she had a small bag with her.   
  
"Come on I'll show you to your room and you can change if you want and we can go raid the kitchen." I suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Eldarion said. "Oh call me El it will be easier."   
  
"Hey Far!" Bo walked up. I really liked my cousin he was real nice. He was a year older but acted younger.   
  
"Hey Bo. This is my cousin Bo, Bo this is Eldarion he wants to be called El and this is Goldilocks she wants to be called Goldi." Bo shook hands and we walked into the Great Simails. "I don't thing the others will sleep here. They're too big." We all laughed and I showed them they're beds. All the beds had been made longer since Ada was taller and he sometimes slept in a different bed and Uncle Mer was the same.  
  
We sat in my room for a while and told stories. Then a small brown blur ran into the room. It jumped on the bed and I saw Arien, my puppy. She was a small brown and black ball of fluff with two little friendly eyes and floppy ears. Her name was Sunlight in elvish.   
  
"Why hello!" El laughed and stroked Arien.  
  
"Her name is Arien." I smiled.  
  
"Sunlight. Suits her." El grinned.  
  
"You know elf talk?" I asked stunned.  
  
"My mother's an elf." he smiled. Cool.  
  
We talked for a long time until Ada called me out. We had a dinner of pork, cabbages, and mushrooms. We stayed up way past my bedtime and then I slept happily anxious to play with my friends.   
  
~Pippin's POV~  
  
Right now I knew my son hated me. I had caught him with my bow. I mean cone on he's 5!  
  
"Come on Fary the king's coming!" I said holding up a tunic.   
  
"I don't want to!" he stuck out his tongue at me. That was it. I felt like I would snap, how did Merry do it!   
  
"Oh yes you do." I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. He screamed all the way. Right now I would rather be stuck in Gondor cornered by an advancing army than have a screaming 5 year old in my ear. Wait, scratch that.   
  
I finally forced him into a fancy green tunic. He crossed his arms pouted and looked mad.   
  
"Now you look like an elf." I grinned and ruffled his hair while I saw his eyes light up. "The king who is coming on a brown horse and will have a slight beard. His name is Lord Aragorn. Say it with me Lord Ar-a-gorn." he said it and I smiled. "Good now the elf will have long hair and his name is Legolas. The short guy is Gimli."   
  
"PIPPIN FARAMIR!" I heard my wife calling.  
  
"Let's go."I smoothed his hair down so he looked nice but it sprung up the moment I tried to fix it. Sighing I gave up. Kids.   
  
"Okey-day Ada." I was extremely proud of the amount of Sindarin he had learned. Maybe I learned it slower because of the war or I had things on my mind. I chased after him and scooped him up and carried him all the way to the door. Standing outside were some of my dearest friends. King Aragorn, Prince Legolas, and Master Gimli. I nodded to each and they nodded back. I noticed Faramir seemed to be sizing them up.   
  
Suddenly he said. "Are you King Acorn?" I could feel myself flush and saw Aragorn smile.   
  
"Yes I am and you're Faramir?" He nodded almost suspiciously. Just then I saw Sam and Merry ride up. Along with them were Bo and Goldilocks, Sam's daughter. Aragorn said something to the prince Eldarion.  
  
"Why don't you show the prince around?" I asked and soon they were off.   
  
"Suliad Mellon-nin!" Legolas called happily. 'Hello my friend'  
  
"Suliad!" 'Hello' I called back and walked over. Merry and Sam were waiting there for me.   
  
"How do things fare in Took Land?" Aragorn asked.   
  
"Quite well if the future Thain doesn't kill the present one." I murmured smiling. Legolas snickered.   
  
"I knew he was going to be just like you." I rolled my eyes at the prince but still smiled.   
  
"How is Mirkwood?" I asked curious about the land I had spent so much time at.   
  
"Very well, we are very well. We are killing the remaining spiders and driving the fell beasts away. Soon it will be just like Greenwood many, many years before." Legolas had a far-away look in his eyes.   
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Diamond smiled.   
  
"Please! This elf has only fed me lembas for day! If I eat another I will surly be sick!" Gimli said miserably. Diamond laughed that cheerful laugh.   
  
"You're in luck Master Dwarf! We have just finished the lembas! I'll be right back." she walked into the Great Simails. Suddenly a brown blur started speeding around my feet.   
  
"Arien!" I said loudly and the little dog stopped running and sat panting.   
  
"I see you've gotten Faramir a pet!" Aragorn smiled. "Eldarion wanted a dragon when he was five. Then it was an oliphaunt! I finally got him a bird." Several chuckles rang through the garden. Diamond walked out with a large plate of fried mushrooms. Instantly the three hobbits grabbed one but I knew the others had never had one fried. Gimli was the first to try it then quickly stuffed it in his mouth. The others ate them too and soon they were gone.   
  
We talked of everything. Mirkwood, Gondor, The Shire, Moria, and the war. Diamond seemed very interested in everything. She looked up and saw the sun.   
  
"I'd better go start supper." she said excusing herself and walking back in. A   
  
hour later she called us in. We ate in the garden. We had pork, cabbage, and of corse mushrooms.   
  
After saying goodnight to everyone I joined Diamond in bed after putting Faramir to sleep. I fell asleep with her heartbeat against my ear. 


	2. School

Chapter 2 School  
  
If you're looking for the disclaimer go to chapter 1.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO!!!" I yelled at my ada. He was trying to *force* me to go to this awful place called school. It was probably as bad as that Mordor place.  
  
"You'll learn things!" He said calmly back.   
  
"DON'T CARE!"   
  
"TOUGH!" he snapped back and tried to force me into a nice elvish tunic.   
  
"Why can't I wear normal clothes like Bo?" I wined.   
  
"Cause I like the elf clothes better. They're easier to run in and don't get dirty as quick." I crossed my arms and gave him a evil look.   
  
I ate some eggs and walked to the school.   
  
"Well if it ain't Faramir Took." I heard a cold voice. I turned around to see Merimac Millstone of Bywater. We called him Mac. He sneered.   
  
"How is Faramir a hobbit name." one of his "friends" said. 1  
  
"It ain't he's a freak." I felt my ears begin to burn and saw him right behind me. "Just like his daddy." THAT WAS IT! I swung around and punched him hard in the nose and jumped on him. His friend pulled me back and punched me a few times. I remember what my ada said though and kicked, screamed, and punched.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I saw Mr. Burrows, my teacher, run up. He pulled us apart and brought us to his office. I felt something warm on my face and saw my nose was bleeding. I wiped it off and saw my shirt was ruined. Oh well. I heard Mr. Burrows tell some people to go tell our fathers. I'm dead. I twirled around in the stool before I got a dirty look from Mac. He was laying on a small bed groaning. I could tell he was faking it, I could! He was holding his arm. After hearing him groan and staring off into space I heard Ada outside. I winced and didn't look up when he entered.   
  
"Faramir Took! You are in bug trouble when we get home. Come on." He motioned to the door and while we walked out I glared at Mac who was smirking. We've been enemies ever since.  
  
~Pippin's POV~   
  
"I DON'T WANT TO!" he screamed at me. I sighed. I was trying to get him to go to school but he had another plan.  
  
"You'll learn things." I said trying to be calmer than I felt.   
  
"DON'T CARE!" he screamed back. This kid was going to kill me. Why did I let Diamond sleep in? Why!  
  
"TOUGH!" I snapped angrily. I forced him into a nice tunic.   
  
"Why can't I wear normal clothes like Bo?" he whined. I wanted to say because I love the style of clothing the elves have but I knew that would get me nowhere.  
  
"Cause I like the elf clothes better. They're easier to run in and don't get dirty as quick" I said slowly. He crossed his arms and gave me an evil glare.   
  
I got him some eggs for breakfast and sent him off. I was signing some papers when arms wrapped around my waist and Diamond kissed me lightly on the cheek. She was dressed in a blue robe and her hair hung plain and messy around her shoulders.   
  
"Peace and quite." she smiled and sat next to me. "Is the Thain tired?" she asked with a grin.   
  
"Yes the Thain is exhausted." I grinned.   
  
"Aw poor baby!" she teased. "I'll go get dressed and we can get something to eat. She walked off. About five minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it the moment Diamond walked back in. A teacher stood there looking cross.   
  
"Hello!" I said happily.  
  
"Hello Sir. This is about Faramir." Instantly my smile faded.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"He has gotten into a fight with several other boys. If you will fallow me then I'll bring you to him." he waved his hand and sighing I grabbed my cloak. It took about five minutes to walk there and of corse the doorway was too small. I ducked and walked in. Mr. Burrows the teacher saw me and explained what he saw.  
  
"I'll deal with him thank you." I said when the teacher started talking about punishment.   
  
"Yes Sir. In there." I walked through the other doorway and saw Faramir. His nose was bleeding quite badly and he had been wiping it on his sleeve. The boy in the bed let out a groan he looked pretty bad.   
  
"Faramir Took. You are in big trouble when we get home. Come on." I grabbed his arm and led him home.  
  
Author's Note: sorry about the late update. I've been really busy.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Wren03: Oww I know that hurts! :)  
  
Amthramiel: Thanks! You're a good author too I read you stories! I really loved Star Longing.  
  
Ice Ember: Sorry I'm so bad at spelling I just changed it. Thanks for putting that on! Now I know. 


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3 Trouble.  
  
Faramir's POV  
  
I am toast. Ada sent me to my room. I had to clean the whole house as punishment.   
  
"Faramir! Get down here." Ada yelled. Darn, I'm in even more trouble. I walked slowly out of my room and looked shyly at Ada. I also noticed two others. They of corse were shorter than Ada but I saw Mac and the hobbit I guessed was his Ada.   
  
"Mr Millstone was talking to me about the fight. I wanted to ask you how it started." He said slowly. I bit my lip and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Well I was walking to school and Mac walked behind me. One of his friends said 'How is Faramir a hobbit name' and Mac says 'It ain't he's a freak just like his daddy.' that got me real mad cause I love my Ada and don't let no one say nothing bout him!" I saw that I was clenching my hands into fists.   
  
"Mac!" Mr Millstone glared at his son. "You told me Faramir punched you for no reason."   
  
"My Faramir would never do that!" Ada snapped.   
  
"I wouldn't!" I snapped at them also. I got a evil glare from Mac so I stuck out my tongue.   
  
"Mr. Burrows is going to come here soon to talk about the punishment." Mr. Millstone said.   
  
"Oh , would you like to sit while you wait?" Nana said coming in. "I'll get something to eat and drink." she walked quickly out. I sat down and so did everyone else. Me. Millstone and Ada talked about something and Mac and I just glared at each other. Nana came in and brought lembas and some yummy elf drink. It's all fizzy.   
  
"What's that?" Mr. Millstone asked.  
  
"Lembas and some elven drink I've forgotten the name."Ada said grabbing a piece of lembas and took a bite. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Got it." Nana stood up walked away then came back with Mr. Burrows.   
  
"Peregrin...Halfred." he nodded to Ada and Mr. Millstone. That must be Mr. Millstone's name Halfred Millstone.   
  
"I've decided on the punishment and wanted to make sure it was okay. I decided they could stay an hour before and after school and clean the classroom once a day for a month. Together." WHAT! Two hours a day with that creep!  
  
"Sounds reasonable." Ada said and Mr. Millstone nodded.   
  
"NO!" Mac and I yelled at the same time.   
  
"Yes. You will get up early every day and clean the class." Ada looked at me hard. I lowered my eyes. I knew he was mad.  
  
"Faramir go to your room. Halfred and Mac have a nice day and safe journeys home." Ada sent me upstairs and I collapsed into my bed looking up at the painting on my wall. It was the painting of the King Isildur holding the hilt of Narsil up to the dark lord Sauron's hand. It was the same painting on the wall of Rivendell. Nana always said it was too violent for a child's room. Ada disagreed. I completely agree. I loved it. On my other wall was a picture of two dragons locked in battle. Around my room were some shields given to me from Ada's friends. King Eomer gave me one with a horse on it and I had one with the white tree. I also had a dwarven shield and my favorite a golden one with a green leaf on it. I loved my room. My sheets were a soft green cloth from Mirkwood. My bed was from there also and King Aragorn had given me a stunning writing desk with pictures carved in it. The lady Arwen had given me a mirror. The edges were gold and has silver vines running up and down it. My walls were covered in pictures I had drawn or pictures others had drawn. I had long ago forgotten what color my wall was.  
  
"Hey." I looked up and saw Ada smiling. I smiled back. "Present for you." he tossed a package to me and I caught it easily. I opened it to see a green book. Of corse it was from Legolas.  
  
"Does everything he give me have to be green?" I grinned and Ada shook his head and sat on my bed. I opened it and saw the whole thing was elvish. I narrowed my eyes and read the first line.   
  
'The Fellowship of the Ring.'  
  
It was a book about everything that had happened during the journey! Elves never forget so Legolas had written the book and gave it to me! It was rather thick and the words were small.   
  
"Thanks Ada!" I smiled.   
  
"Alright. Get to bed." he smiled and pulled the sheets over my head. I laughed and hugged him.   
  
"Night Ada!" I said before falling asleep.  
  
~Pippin's POV~  
  
I was so mad right now. He got in a fight, on his first day of school. I told him to clean the whole house as punishment.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and opened it.  
  
"Thain Peregrin." a cold voice said. Halfred Millstone stood there. I hated him. He teased me about my love for music and overactive imagination. I often told him I would one day visit elves, he had just laughed.  
  
"Halfred, and Mac?" I asked looking at the youngster. He looked as mean as his father.   
  
"If you don't mind Peregrin may we come in and speak to you and your son about the fight?" he asked coldly. I nodded curtly.   
  
"Would you like me to get Faramir?" I asked sweetly trying my hardest not to shove them out my door.   
  
"Faramir? Oh yes, your son. Where'd you get the name anyway?" Halfred asked a cold smile on his face.  
  
"Faramir is the steward of Gondor. During the war I saved him from his insane father and we became good friends. I actually think his wife and him are coming soon. The Lady Eowyn is the Lady of Rohan. Where Merry fought from." I said proudly.  
  
"Meriadoc was always a wimp and I believe you hid as well making you one too." he sneered. I leaned closer to him too.  
  
"Halfred, have you looked at a mad man trying to burn his son alive? Have you seen a friend murdered by monsters who just enjoy killing? Have you been tortured by having the Dark Lord rip apart your mind? If you saw what I did you'd hide too." I said slowly and smiled when I saw pure horror in his eyes for a moment. "One second."  
  
"Faramir get down here!" I yelled. I heard some thuds as he ran down the stairs. The great Simails is one of the very few hobbit holes with upstairs. He looked shyly at me. Was he scared? I didn't want him to be scared of me. I was terrified of my father and didn't want him to go through the same fear.   
  
"Mr. Millstone was talking to me about the fight and I wanted to know what happened?" I asked.  
  
He bit his lip. That was actually a habit that was in the family. I bit my lip all the time during the war when I was scared. He also nodded.   
  
"Well I was walking to school and Mac walked behind me. One of his friends said 'How is Faramir a hobbit name' and Mac says 'It ain't he's a freak just like his daddy.' that got me real mad cause I love my Ada and don't let no one say nothing bout him!" I smiled at that, good he didn't hate me.   
  
"Mac! You told me Faramir punched you for no reason." Halfred said.  
  
"My Faramir would never do that!" I said shocked. How dare he even think that!  
  
"I wouldn't!" Faramir piped up. I also saw him stick his tongue out.  
  
"Mr .Burrows is coming soon to talk about the punishment." Halfred said slowly.   
  
Oh , would you like to sit while you wait?" Diamond said coming in. "I'll get something to eat and drink." she walked out and we sat down.   
  
"So, you say you are having visitors soon. Who else did you meet on this journey?" Halfred asked.  
  
"I met many people. Aragorn King of Gondor is a good friend, Queen Arwen is one also, as well as, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor who sadly fell, and I met many elves and became fluent in their language. And then of course there is Faramir of Gondor who Faramir is named after. " I said.  
  
"Don't think you're special just because you've met folk who are lords? Or have spoken to those in songs? You are more a fool than when you left." He sneered.  
  
"You're right. I was a fool when I left. I was a fool when I was on the journey. I almost killed our company twice. Once I alerted the goblins and told them where we were and the second time I talked to the Dark Lord and made him come after me. So in a way I am a great fool, but I'm a fool no longer." I said this glaring at him.  
  
Diamond then walked in and placed a drink and some lembas on the table. I'm so glad I taught her how to make those foods. All we make really is foreign foods. Lembas, dwarven meat, elven drinks, Gondorian stew, and Rohirrim meat rolls.   
  
"What's this?" Halfred asked in a disgusted voice.   
  
"This is Lembas and this is some elven drink that I have forgotten the name of." I said taking a bite out of the lembas. We then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Got it." Diamond stood up and walked over opening the door. She returned with Mr. Burrows. He looked very much like a school teacher. He had light brown curly hair and big brown eyes. He was carrying books and had a blue cloak on. He was also wearing a blue hat which he took off.   
  
"Peregrin...Halfred." he nodded to us and I winced slightly. I hated being called Peregrin, it sounds so old.  
  
"I've decided on the punishment and wanted to make sure it was okay. I decided they could stay an hour before and after school and clean the classroom once a day for a month. Together." I stole a look at Faramir whose green eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Sounds reasonable." Halfred and I said.  
  
"NO!" Faramir and Mac shrieked. They looked horrified.  
  
"Yes you will get up early every day and clean the classroom." I said slowly. Faramir lowered his eyes he probably knew I was mad.  
  
"Faramir go to your room and Halfred and Mac nice journeys home." I led them to the door and saw the mail hobbit coming down the road and walked to join him.   
  
"Mr. Pippin sir!" The young hobbit had been giving me mail for the past three years.  
  
"Milo!" I waved and walked over. "Do you have something for me?" I asked and he grinned and nodded reaching into his leather pack.  
  
"Here ya go." he handed me a package with Faramir's name written in a fancy script. Legolas.  
  
"Thanks Milo." I gave him a few coins and we walked our separate ways. I started up the stairs and into Faramir's room. It was covered in reminders of the war but they were good reminders. Reminders of the kindness of the other races. Faramir was laying on the bed lost in thought.   
  
"Hey." I said grinning. "Present for you." I tossed the package. He ripped it open to see a green book. Of course green.   
  
"Does everything he gives me have to be green." He asked and I shook my head smiling and sat on the bed. He opened the book and saw the whole thing was in Sindarin. Good he needs to practice.   
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring." he read narrowing his eyes. Great, a book about the journey. That's why Legolas kept asking me to tell everything I remembered.  
  
"Thanks Ada!" He grinned.  
  
"Alright go to bed." I yanked the sheets over his head and we laughed.  
  
"Night Ada." he said as I walked out.  
  
Author's Note: Sooooooooooo sorry about the late update. It's almost the summer and I swear on pain or death I will post a lot! 19 more days until school's out. I'm really busy with exams and tests so I might be a little late.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ice Ember: I know! We all love him but stupid Mac is just plain mean! : )  
  
Araphin: Where were you! Oh a fate much worse than either detention or suspension!  
  
Cherryfaerie: Don't worry about it, I have several random thoughts. That's what makes good fanfiction!  
  
Rachel13: Yay!! Set Gummy Bears on them! Unless you'd rather go down there kill them and then visit Pip and Faramir? Or you could do a bit of both.  
  
Anyway.. Thanks for reviewing!! 


	4. Visitors

Chapter 4 Visitors  
  
Faramir's POV  
  
It was two weeks after we were sentenced our punishment. My friends didn't really care that we had to spend time together but I knew Mac had a "reputation".  
  
I was reading my book out loud to Bo.   
  
"We then heard the great horn of Gondor blast it's great cry through the woods. We then knew Boromir was in danger. We tried to run as quickly as we could but the Urks blocked our way. When we finally got there he was laying on the ground with three arrows in his chest. 'They took the little ones.' I heard him say. Then he smiled and said a few more words to Aragorn and died." I finished that part and stared at the book. He had died saving Ada? I bet Boromir had fallen feeling like a failure. He had tried to protect them but they had been captured.  
  
"Not fair! How come you get to be named after the alive one and I'm named after the dead one!" Bo whined. I laughed grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, Far." I looked. There was Mac. Fantastic.   
  
"Suliad Mac." I said lightly. He rolled his eyes and looked around.   
  
"No one to protect you eh Fary?" he smirked.   
  
"There's Bo." I said looking him in the eye.   
  
"Yeah, you have Bo, and I have these four. I'd say the odds were slightly in my favor." he sneered motioning to the four huge strong hobbits behind him.   
  
"Oh yeah!" I was about to beat him to a pulp when a horse stepped between us.  
  
"Hey!" the rider glared at us. I looked at him. He had shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the white tree of Gondor though. That meant he was Ada's friend. He looked so familer though.  
  
"Hullo Faramir." he smiled and I saw a slight look of pride in his eyes. "You'll have to thank your father for saving me yet again." Faramir! This was Lord Faramir!  
  
"Lord Faramir." I lowered onto one knee for a second then raised myself gracfully. It was a easy elven bow and Bo did a quick Rohirrim bow.   
  
"Glad to see your father has remembered the Rohirrim." I turned around a saw a young woman. She had long blond hair.   
  
"Lady Eowyn." Bo said breathlessly. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Master Boromir and Master Faramir would you two like a ride home?" Faramir asked. We both grinned and nodded. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Mac. Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir were heros from the four hobbits during the war. I was riding with the Gondorian captain!  
  
"Come now Faramir you can ride with me. The horse will have to bear two Faramir's today." I grinned. I was named after this hero!   
  
Bo was also grinning he had been talking to lady Eowyn and was excited to meet his Ada's friend. I gathered my book and Faramir helped me onto the horse. He climbed on behind me and Eowyn was doing the same with Bo.   
  
"I don't remember where your home is so can you steer her the right way?" he handed me the reigns. I knew I could ride a horse because of Ada. I started the horse and Faramir told me a story of how my Ada had saved him.  
  
"The when my father was about to kill himself and me your father and the elf Trin ran in and saved me." Wow, Ada had never told it to me like that before! I was liking this Faramir guy more and more.   
  
"Here we are." I steered the horse into the pathway and he helped me down. "Faramirs and Eowyn!" Ada walked out grinning. "Bo your father arrived." I could tell he was joking with Bo.   
  
" 's good to see you too Uncle Pip!" he said cheerfully.   
  
"Hobbits." Eowyn laughed. I heard a crash from inside and we all jumped.   
  
"MERRY!" Ada yelled He walked into the house and everyone followed. Uncle Mer and Auntie Estella were kissing. Ew! Girl cooties!   
  
"Guess what?" Uncle Mer asked Ada. He looked really happy.  
  
"What?" Ada looked confused now.  
  
"We're having another baby!" Auntie Estella said grinning.  
  
"It seems wherever I go someone's having a child." Faramir mumbled.   
  
"Hear that Bo? You're gonna have a new brother or sister!" Estella said happily to Bo. Bo's eyes grew wide and he grinned.   
  
"And you're going to have a new cousin Far!" Uncle Mer said. Everyone was grinning and talking.   
  
"Shall we all head inside?" Nana smiled and the two humans nodded gratefully.   
  
"So Far. I've heard Legolas sent you the book of the journey what part are you on?" Faramir smiled.  
  
"I'm at the part when Boromir got shot." I replied quietly knowing he was Faramir's brother.  
  
"Ah." he smiled. "How old are you?"  
  
"Eight." I smiled. He nodded grinning. "You?"   
  
"I would be 34." Wow that's old. Nana brought us inside. We had noodles with melted cheese for supper and ham. We had lots of fun for the rest of the week. Then they left.  
  
Pippin's POV  
  
I ran quickly across the floor sliding as I tried to stop. I slammed into Diamond.   
  
"Oi! Pippin slow down!" she grinned.   
  
"Sorry, I forgot to feed Elenril and was worried she would kick down the wall." she has been known to do that.   
  
Diamond just laughed and opened the door for me. I grinned and raced into the stables. I heard a slamming noise.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!" I yelled as Elenril neighed running over. I stroked her neck while feeding her an apple. I gave her some hay and walked back in.   
  
I heard the soft sound of horse hoofs hitting the stones. I looked outside to see both Faramirs on one horse. Lady Eowyn and Bo were on the other horse.   
  
"Faramirs and Eowyn!" I grinned walking out. "Bo your father arrived." I said joking.  
  
" 's good to see you too Uncle Pip!" he grinned and I laughed.  
  
"Hobbits." Eowyn grinned. Suddenly a crash sounded from inside. Great my good plates.   
  
"MERRY!" I shouted. I walked inside and caught Merry and Estella kissing happily.   
  
"Guess what!" Merry grinned. He was either very happy or very drunk. Maybe both.  
  
"What?" I asked playing his game.  
  
"We're having another baby!" Estella smiled. Wow, not what I was expecting.  
  
"Hear that Bo? You're going to have a new brother or sister!" Bo's eyes widened.  
  
"You're going to have a new cousin Far!" Merry smiled and I couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Shall we all head inside?" Diamond asked. The humans nodded gratefully. I heard Far and Faramir talk about the book and they looked sad for a while. Boromir. That's what they were talking about. They both grinned and talked. We had dinner and they left in a week.  
  
Author's Note: Whooo LATE posting. Sorry. I've been VERY busy. I will post much faster. 3 weeks until school is out. At the least I'll post once a week until school's out. I promise.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ice Ember: Too true! Very good saying! Cats circling! I love it!  
  
Cherryfaerie: Also true! He's like a clone of his dad. Creepy. 


	5. Goldi

Chapter 5 Goldi  
  
Faramir's POV  
  
Thank the Valar I'm done! No more time with Mac! I almost skipped to class the next day. I walked in and found a seat next to a few other boys.   
  
"Far! Far look!" Harry was yanking on my arm. He was very short even for a hobbit and had wide black eyes.  
  
I shot him a angry look. In addition to cleaning the classroom I had been suspended and was finishing up my homework. Done! I grinned down at my paper on the adding fractions.   
  
"What?" I asked bored.  
  
"Look!" Harry was about a year younger but was moved up because he was so smart. I looked and saw a young girl. Her blond hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon and she was wearing a very pretty blue dress. Narrowing my eyes I looked at her closer. Brown eyes....big grin....rosy cheeks. Ah yes, Goldi! Then Mac walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Goldi! Maybe we can start courting?" he flashed her a grin.  
  
"I'd rather not Mac." she said coldly.  
  
"Oh common you know you want to!" he grinned wrapping a arm around her neck.  
  
"Mac. Maybe she doesn't want to court you for a reason. I think she'd rather court a handsome guy." I said coldly. Instantly everyone was silent then the room erupted with laughter. Mac flushed. Grinning I walked up to Goldi.  
  
"Hey Goldi!" I smiled.  
  
"Far? Faramir Took!" she smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you since I was five!" Smiling I invited her to sit with us. She did and invited a few other friends. We laughed and talked.  
  
"Alright class sit down. Today we're starting fractions." Mr. Burrows walked in. Great, I actually know this stuff.  
  
At the end of school I was walking home talking to Bo.  
  
"You fancy this Goldi don't you?" he grinned.  
  
"NO!" I said sharply. Sure he was my older cousin but he couldn't tease me. Ok.....maybe I did sort of kinda think she was nice. But I didn't like like her. Bo just rolled his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Who do YOU like?" I grinned this time. Bo turned bright red and his grin vanished. "Come on I know you like someone!" WHY WASN'T HE TELLING ME!! "It's Stella isn't it?" I grinned brightly. Stella was a quiet girl with long black hair and large brown eyes. She almost always had a ribbon around her neck with a heart pendent on it. I think Bo gave it to her. He was often smiling at her.   
  
"YOU FANCY STELLA! YOU FANCY STELLA!" I chanted while running away from him into the house. I almost ran into Ada and would have stopped if Bo didn't chase after me.   
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FAR!" he yelled chasing me through the house. I shot past Nana and Auntie Estella. He tackled me in the kitchen and we punched and play-kicked in the giant room. Bo slipped and knocked over the water bucket and that collided with the flour pail. Just that moment Ada walked in to break us up and the water drenched him and then the flour covered him turning the flour into a sticky mess. We all froze.   
  
"We'll go to our rooms." I said softly walking quickly out and pulling Bo with me. We both shot upstairs and into my room. Both of us burst into laughter.   
  
"Far have you read anymore of your book?" Bo asked calming down.   
  
"Nope, I have been so busy but I'm almost done." I hoped Legolas would send me the rest soon. "Here let's read the rest."  
  
I opened the book and started reading. "We were to late to help Boromir and we had failed the hobbits who were now in the hands of Saurman. We placed Boromir into a boat and sent it over the falls. Frodo and Sam had gone over the river to Mordor. 'Let's hunt some orc!' Aragorn said running to chase the Urks I followed. We would not let these foul beasts kill the hobbits.  
  
-Legolas"  
  
Each part had been written in different point of view. They had added their memories to the book. We were silent for a moment.   
  
"Far?" Ada looked in. He still had a bit of flour in his hair. "Bo has to leave you are going back to Buckland." I sighed and said goodbye to Bo. Then we ate dinner and went to bed.  
  
Pippin's POV  
  
I didn't have to wake up early to bring Far to school. Although I did have a lot of business. I spent over an hour doing work. Suddenly hands covered my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Diamond whispered into my ear. Grinning I grabbed her arm and swung her around.   
  
"Aw ya caught me!" she smiled and kissed me. She had just woken up and had a blue robe over her white nightgown. Her black hair was messed up and she had a bright goofy grin on her face.   
  
"Want some tea?" she smiled.  
  
"Make it strong." I sighed looking back at the paper I was working on. It was about harvesting corn and how much I would pay.  
  
"Poor baby have a hard day?" I tried hard not to smile.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Did our son, break, hurt, destroy, or blow something up?" she asked smiling.  
  
"No why would he do that?" I asked innocently.  
  
"He's YOUR son." Diamond grinned.   
  
"I thought he got that from your side of the family." I smirked back. She laughed and stood up from where she had sat herself on my desk.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go get the tea and I'll make some eggs." she walked off and soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of eggs, sausage, bacon, and mushrooms. She walked back in with two omelettes and two cups of tea balancing on the plates. I wanted to knock one over just to see her expression. She set my plate down and sat on my lap eating.   
  
"Can't you at least get a chair!" I said in mock anger.   
  
"No." she replied simply. Sighing I sipped my tea.   
  
"Watcha workin on?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Harvest." she scrunched he nose up in disgust. I love it when she does that.  
  
"BORING! I'm gonna get dressed." she hopped off my lap and grabbed the plates. She came back soon dressed in a yellow dress with a yellow ribbon in her hair. I kissed her as she sat herself on the desk.   
  
"Will you tell me again of what the elves in Mirkwood were like?" she pleaded.   
  
"Diamond, you've met Legolas you know!" I grinned.  
  
"Fine how about the Battle of Pelenor!" she began to grin like a child.  
  
"Fine, well they were firing rocks at us....."  
  
"Then I stayed by Merry's side until I had to leave." we both recited the last part. Grinning I leaned over and kissed her.   
  
"BO FANCIES STELLA!" I loud shout rang though the open window.  
  
"Well our son is home." she sighed.   
  
"I'll get him." I stood up and walked over to the door. In shot Far with a very angry Bo in hot pursuit. They shot into the kitchens nearly killing the others. There were several loud bangs and crashes. Sighing I looked at the others.  
  
"I'll get them."   
  
I walked in through the doors and instantly got water poured on my head followed by flour. I could hear Merry snickering.   
  
"We'll go to our rooms." Far said yanking Bo with him. Good idea.   
  
"Merry your son.." I started saying.  
  
"Is just like me and Far's just like you." he smiled. Grinning I grabbed the dish towel and started wiping the mess off me. I got most of it off by the time Merry and Estella had to leave. I went to go get Bo.  
  
"We were to late to help Boromir and we had failed the hobbits who were now in the hands of Saurman. We placed Boromir into a boat and sent it over the falls. Frodo and Sam had gone over the river to Mordor. 'Let's hunt some orc!' Aragorn said running to chase the Urks I followed. We would not let these foul beasts kill the hobbits." I heard my sons voice come in though the door. My heart stopped as I got flashbacks of that day. Boromir with all those arrows, being carried by the Urks, and feeling terrified.  
  
"Far? Bo has to leave to go back to Buckland." I said leaning in. We said our goodbyes and ate dinner then fell asleep.  
  
Author's note: IT'S ALIVE! My computer crashed! I have brought it back from the dead!  
  
Reviews:

Ice Ember: You're going to have to wait. It won't be born for a while. No hints!

Cherryfearie: I always wondered why you didn't log in!


	6. The Bet

Chapter 6 The Bet

Faramir's POV

Bo and I walked quickly through the crowd of hobbits getting the field ready for the upcoming Anniversary of the Fellowship. Ada had called us to help get the house ready. We walked quickly up the stone pathway twords The Great Simails. Green bushes lined the pathway. They were perfectly trimmed by gardeners that had been taught by Sam. There were also flowers of every color. I walked up to the round newly painted emerald green door. I pushed it open to reveal the large room that had been cleaned.

"ADA!" I shouted.

"Great! Far and Bo." he walked in smiling. "In the guest rooms there are buckets of water, sponges, mops, feather dusters, and a broom. I want you to change the sheets and make the bed nicely. There are only eight guest rooms so they should be done by dinner. Remember they're coming tomorrow. So be quick about it. Thanks!" he spun and went back to helping Nana in the kitchen. We both stared at the place where he had been standing.

"Not fair. We're being treated like women!" Bo said loudly.

"Excuse me!" We both spun around and saw Stella and Goldi standing there looking furious.

"We were walking by to see if you needed help. How dare you say that! A woman can do anything a man can." Goldi glared at me.

"Fine. Let's have a little race then. You girls clean four rooms and we'll clean the other four. Whoever has the cleanest room gets to make the others do one thing." I said glaring at the girls.

"Fine" we shook hands and shot off to the rooms. Bo and I started on the blue guest room. This room hadn't been cleaned in about fifteen years so there was a layer of dust everywhere.

"Better start." Bo mumbled and grabbed a sponge and started on the floor. I decided to work on the windows. I gripped the sky blue curtains and heaved them apart. I could barely see out of the grimy windows. With a sigh I grabbed another cloth and started on the windows. Slowly cleaning the grime away I began to see through the glass. After maybe twenty minutes it was cleaned. The view was wonderful. A forest, a lake, and a small peninsula. It was probably very romantic at night. I froze knowing we had to finish the room. I took the curtains down and washed them. While they were drying I replaced the sheets. It took a while to put the curtains up and dust the dressers. We stepped back grinning. The room was spotless. We quickly moved to the next room, and then the next. When we finished all the rooms we ran to the kitchen where were promised we would meet the girls.

"AH HA!" Bo shouted triumphantly. "We win!"

"You wish." Goldi spoke from behind the table. "We finished an hour ago. Now you have to do one thing." we both sighed as the girls whispered to each other.

"You have to be our boyfriends." a look of terror flashed over Bo's face and I thought. 'This is what seeing your death must feel like.' Bo looked close to tears.

"Alright." I said softly.

"Starting tomarrow." they grinned and nodded. This was going to be a hard, hard week.

Pippin's POV

I had spent the whole week cleaning and cooking. I had called Far, Bo, Goldi, and Stella over to help clean. I heard Far shout for me and walked in grinning.

"Great! Far and Bo." I said. "In the guest rooms there are buckets of water, sponges, mops, feather dusters, and a broom. I want you to change the sheets and make the bed nicely. There are only eight guest rooms so they should be done by dinner. Remember they're coming tomorrow. So be quick about it. Thanks!" I walked back into the kitchen grinning.

"Did you get the boys to help?" Diamond asked not looking up from the food she was helping the cooks make. They came once every so often. Diamond likes to make food herself but now with so many people coming we had to get help. I smiled and went back to work cleaning the pots and pans. A few hours later when I was sitting in the family room reading Far and Bo walked in looking quite upset.

"What?" I asked.

"We lost a bet and have to be Goldi and Stella's boyfriends." Bo said close to tears. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Boys. You will, one day, actually like girls. They will help you in ways you never knew. Like when I was on the quest the only thing that kept me going was the thought of your mother, and now look! I'm married to her and have a kid. I'm the happiest hobbit in Middle Earth." I leaned back knowing the boys were thinking about what I said.

"Not going to happen." Far said firmly.

"Fine." I shrugged. "Now they're chasing you soon, you'll be chasing them." they looks absolutely terrified. I snickered and they walked out with scared expressions. This would be a very fun week.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long! I swear to post soon!

cherryfaerie: lol I do that all the time.

Ice Ember: It is kind of creepy. I was wondering where you were!


	7. The Arrival Of the Fellowship

Chapter The Arrival of the Fellowship.

Faramir's POV

Great. Eldarion is coming and I'm Goldi's boyfriend. This stinks. I have to dance with her. It's a formal ball in the ballroom of the Great Simials. The largest room in all of hobbiton. It has painted ceilings that are fifteen feet tall! There are large windows that reach from ceiling to the floor covering the walls. They look onto the lake that is moonlit and very pretty. The floor is marble from Gondor. On the side of the room opposite the windows is a long oak table It stretches from end to end and is covered in food. The room could hold one hundred people and not be crowded. It's awesome.

"Here!" I shouted running in. Nana frowned.

"I've got three." she showed me three outfits. One was green, one was blue, and one was a dark wine red.

"Try them on." she walked out. I tried on the blue and took it off. Nope. Red. No way. I tried on the green and grinned. I loved green. It looked great. Changing back I handed them to Nana and walked back outside to wait for the fellowship. After maybe an hour I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Master Faramir." I jumped and shot around. Legolas grinned and I laughed.

"That was mean! Scaring me like that!" He hugged me and we walked inside.

"How are you?" he asked and I led him into the kitchen. I told him the whole boyfriend thing and he just smiled.

"Far. Have you greeted the King?" he smiled. Oh, yes. This was King Thranduil.

"Oh, sorry. Good to see you king!" "This is your son." he shook my hand and grinned.

"Call me Thranduil." smiling he looked out the window.

"Here comes Aragorn." Legolas and I shot outside. "STRIDER!" Legolas shouted hugging his friend. A tall boy stood next to him and he grinned at me.

"Hi Far!"

"Eldarion! I can't believe how tall you are!" I grinned. Well, then again he was fourteen.

"Same to you." As the others came I couldn't help but grin at my friends. Later on Eldarion, Bo, and I sat by the party tree very bored. A young dark haired elf ran over and Eldarion broke into a grin.

"Hey Gilorn" the elf smiled.

"Hi Eldarion. You must be Boromir and Faramir." he smiled.

"Bo.." said Bo and I said "Far." the boy grinned. "This is Gilorn, son of Trindir." I felt my eyes widen. Trin. The elf who died. The elf had a small smile on his face.

"I feel bad not saying my whole name. I am Faramir, son of the Thain, Peregrin Took." he grinned and I smiled a well. We sat and talked until sundown and then were forced to change into our dress clothes. I joined Bo in the hallway. He was dressed in a blue-grey cloak that matched his eyes. We ran into Gilorn and Eldarion both dressed in their own fancy clothes. We walked into the huge dance hall. It was not packed and couples were dancing to soft music.

We were laughing and joking around when Goldi and Stella walked over. Goldi was dressed in a sky blue. It fit her wonderfully. She was even wearing makeup. Soft blush and lip paint. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her long golden hair fell around her shoulders. Stella was dressed the same but in a red dress and her long black hair was tied up.

"You're suppose to dance with me." she said her eyes flashing. With a sigh I nodded and she led me out as a new slow song started. Why slow!

"You look nice." she said as we started dancing.

"So do you." I replied softly. Glaring at Eldarion and Gilorn who were snickering. Now, I wasn't a bad dancer actually I'm pretty good, but I didn't want to and zoned out. Suddenly she stepped on my foot to get my attention.

"Are you looking forward to becoming Thain?" she asked.

"No, not really. I don't want to take on the responsibility." I grinned and she laughed.

"I'm getting hot in here. Do you want to talk outside?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and we wove our way through the crowds to the balcony.

"I don't really like big parties." I said softly. Then I looked at her. Her face seemed to soften in the moonlight. Then a thought rushed through my head. A thought I had never wanted to have. I had fallen in love.

I had fallen in love with Goldilocks Gamgee.

Pippin's POV

I sat in the kitchen and looked at the huge mound of dirty dishes I was to clean. Oh yes Diamond was here but she was too busy changing out of work clothes and into a nice dress. A loud knock rang though the room.

"Come in!" I said thinking it was Far. I turned and saw King Thranduil. I jumped about two feet and then did a clumsy bow.

"My lord." I muttered.

"None of that! We are friends! Only people who I don't know or don't like do that." he smiled. I smiled back. Suddenly the door banged open and Legolas and Far walked in.

"Far, have you greeted the King?" I asked smiling.

"Oh. Sorry. Good to see you King." he grinned and shook the king's hand. I was about to tell him to greet the king properly but then Thranduil grinned and greeted my son the same way.

"This is defiantly your son." I laughed softly. Suddenly soft horse hooves echoed though the yard.

"Aragorn!" and Legolas and Far had disappeared. A few minutes later Aragorn, Legolas, and Arwen walked in grinning.

"Welcome!" I almost shouted as I hugged each. Diamond walked in.

"Hello! Pleased to see you." she hugged Arwen and shook Aragorn and Legolas' hands. We talked for awhile when a young elf walked in shyly. He looked slightly familer.

"My lords." he bowed. "I am here to ask if there is anything I am needing to do."

"No thank you. This is Gilorn son of Trindir. I believe you knew him." I felt the small smile slide off my face. Trin's son. I didn't know he was married and had a son.

"Pleased to meet you. You father was a very good person." I smiled. I saw a small grin flash onto his face and he bowed low to me.

"Gilorn, Eldarion is outside with Far and Bo." Thranduil smiled at the boy.

"Thank you my lord." he bowed again and left. We all talked and laughed like the old times.

"Dear, we better be getting dressed. See you all at the ball." Diamond smiled and curtsied. I shook their hands and followed. When we got to our room Diamond smiled and walked into the dressing room. The dressing room was just a large room with all of her clothes, a mirror, and lots of make-up. I looked through my stuff and pulled out my old armor. It had been polished recently and now the candle light glistened on the gold. I changed quickly and quickly put my Lorien cloak on over it.

"You look nice." I heard Diamond say. I turned and froze. She looked like the young hobbit I had married all those years ago. She was dressed in silver and her hair was put up.

"Mistress Diamond." I said with a smile and a bow and offered her my arm. "Would you accompany me to the ball?"

"I will gladly, Master Peregrin." she grinned and took my arm. We walked into the dancing hall. I saw Far in green and then a I felt a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around I saw a grinning Merry. He was dressed in a midnight blue and Estella was grinning beside him. She looked defiantly bigger. She was due in two months.

"Merry! Estella!" I hugged my cousin and his wife happily.

"Good to see you Pip." Merry smiled. "Sam's over there." looking over I saw my good friend in white and his wife in a rose color. With a smile I waved them over and greeted them as well. With a smile I saw Far dancing with his "date". Grinning I kept talking with my friends, but I wasn't even thinking about our conversation. I was thinking about my son.

Author's note: So sorry about the late update. But I wrote the chapter hated it, wrote it again hated it, and wrote it again and messed up. FINALLY I got it. :-)

Reviews.

Ice Ember: I missed you! I hope you like this chapter :-)

cherryfaerie: This will be a VERY fun week.

Thanks! Please review. I love hearing what ya'll think!


	8. The Gift

Chapter 8 The Gift

Faramir's part

After the dance it was past midnight before I was finally allowed out of Goldi's sight. What was wrong with me! Breathe Far breathe. I let out a soft breath and closed my eyes. My eyes snapped open when her face flashed through my mind. I tried to concentrate on other things but all I could think about was her.

I found myself somewhere else. Somewhere I had never been before. I was standing on a grassy shore staring at the still lake. Across the lake I could see the forest and in the distance mountains rose lit by the moonlight. The moonlight was reflected in everything. Then I knew, I knew just then. Goldi was the hobbit I would marry, and I would ask her here. Right here.

I sat and looked at the lake. I was peaceful, as if I was the only person here. Then I heard soft footsteps. Spinning around I saw a glint of gold and silver.

"Far? You okay, you left so quickly." Ada walked over and sat by me with a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I looked back out to the lake.

"This is where I asked your mother to marry me." he said with a almost glassy look in his eyes as if lost in a memory. Now, that was a coincidence. Weird.

"It truly is beautiful." he sighed and kept looking out at the lake. "Course, we saw many beautiful things on the journey, but this is my favorite, since it is closer to home."

"What were the others?" I asked softly.

"Well, the mithril in Moria was amazing, like silver ribbons. The Lady Arwen was quite lovely in her wedding dress. The Lady Galadriel was absolutely beautiful. Like she had a light inside of her a gentle golden light that never dimmed. Though your mother is the most beautiful person in the world." he smiled brightly.

I nodded trying to picture Galadriel in my mind. Nope, nothing. "Ada?" I asked then hesitated. "How do you know you are in love?" instantly I felt foolish and something Uncle Merry said once popped into my head, 'All Tooks are fools Peregrin,' he was speaking to his father, 'they are all clever fools but fools none the less.' I guess that feeling came in all my family, foolishness.

He smiled lightly. "Well, when you can't stop thinking of the person. When you are with them you are the happiest hobbit in the world, and you go insane if you are away from them. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"No! No." I felt the heat climb up into my face as it flushed.

"Far, I want to give you something." he unfastened something from around his neck and handed it to me.

I took it and opened my hand. A faintly glowing stone flashed at me. Every color imaginable swirled around in it. Just holding it gave me a almost peaceful feeling. It was on a bright golden chain.

"It is amazing." I gasped. "What is it?"

"Legolas gave it to me as a parting gift when I headed home. He said so I wouldn't forget." he helped me fasten it around my neck. "It can give you hope if there is none, it can give you strength if you are weak. It is what you can look to if you have nowhere to turn." he smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Think about it." he stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off. Be back in a hour or your mother will send all of Tookburrow out looking for you." He walked away leaving me with my own thoughts.

Pippin's POV

Where was Far? He had been gone for a long time. Sighing loudly, I turned to my friends.

"I'll be right back, I just remembered some papers I've forgotten." The look Diamond gave me told me she didn't believe me but wouldn't ask. I slipped out of the loud room and walked down the road. Suddenly I stopped, it was just a feeling but I turned and walked through the woods. Suddenly I saw the shore by the lake where I had proposed to Diamond. I saw Far sitting on the grass with his back to me.

I stepped out and he jumped. "Far? You okay, you left so quickly." I walked over and sat by my son.

"I'm fine, just thinking." he looked back out to the lake, something was bothering him. Normally at a party he would have either blown something up or ruined someone's dress.

"This is where I asked your mother to marry me." I said trying to find out what was on his mind. That was one of my talents, I could almost always find out what was on someone's mind. I was very good at reading faces. I saw his eyes widen slightly, a girl was on his thoughts, I knew it!

"It truly is beautiful." I sighed softly "Course, we saw many beautiful things on the journey, but this is my second favorite, since it is closer to home."

"What were the others?" he asks softly.

"Well, the mithril in Moria was amazing, like silver ribbons. The Lady Arwen was quite lovely in her wedding dress. The Lady Galadriel was absolutely beautiful. Like she had a light inside of her a gentle golden light that never dimmed. Though your mother is the most beautiful person in the world." I smiled brightly.

"Ada?" he asked then hesitated. "How do you know you are in love?" yup, he didn't know how obvious he was being.

"Well, when you can't stop thinking of the person. When you are with them you are the happiest hobbit in the world, and you go insane if you are away from them. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"No! No." he said and I smiled. He didn't realize I never asked the question. That was a dead giveaway. There had to be a girl.

"Far, I want to give you something." I said. I quickly unfastened the stone from around my neck. He needed the guide, he was never going to decide to talk to whoever this was if he didn't have a bit of encouragement. The stone actually help lighten my mood at times.

His eyes widened and he just stared at it.

"It is amazing." he gasped. "What is it?"

"Legolas gave it to me as a parting gift when I headed home. He said so I wouldn't forget." I fastened it around his neck and smiled. Suddenly something Legolas had said echoed through my mind and I said it out loud. "It can give you hope if there is none, it can give you strength if you are weak. It is what you can look to if you have nowhere to turn."

"What does that mean?" he looked confused.

"Think about it." I stood up. I knew he wasn't going to talk and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable "Well, I'm off. Be back in a hour or your mother will send all of Tookburrow out looking for you." I walked back to the party with a smile

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't been posting. I've been practicing for Reigon that was last Saturday. I had to get there at 8:30 am and 1st phase wasn't over until noon and I had to stay until 4:00 pm. But, I got 1st alternete!**

**Reviews:**

**cherryfaerie: hehe glad you liked it. :-)**

**Ice Ember: I liked Trin so much I couldn't have him disappear and be gone! It just couldn't be done. :-D**


	9. Lila

Chapter 9 Lila

Faramir's POV

Why did she have to come? Life isn't fair sometimes. Ada had invited the head sheriff's family and unfortunately the sheriff's daughter Lila. Life isn't fair.

Lila has had a huge crush on me since we were five. She follows me, flirts continuously, and has very dirty thoughts, and doesn't care if anyone knows. Goldi despises her as well but Lila seems to think she's her best friend.

"I'll die!" I moaned when Nana told me.

"Now Far, stop being rude, she isn't all that bad." Whatever people say about adults being wiser, they're wrong.

Bo was right beside me and rolled his eyes when Nana turned her back. Bo hated her too but instead of me, showed it.

"Come on." we were going to the party field and have a larger party than last night. These parties were a lot more fun. You could climb the huge mallorn tree and eat all you wanted and the music was quicker. The adults all got drunk and didn't care what you did so you could splash around in the lake in your good clothes all you wanted and they wouldn't care, at least not until tomorrow.

Before Gandalf had left across the sea he left Aragorn with the secret of his fireworks. Huge carts had been wheeled in filled with fireworks of every color and shape. Aragorn had put a large firework in the shape of a dragon on display, I didn't understand why Ada and Uncle Merry thought it was so funny.

Bo and I took the long way to the field to avoid even a moment with Lila.

Unfortunately she had thought we would do that.

"Far!" She squeaked in her obnoxious high-pitched voice. "I missed you!" she raced over and hugged me tightly. Goldi had been with her and looked completely miserable.

"Yeah." I muttered, trying to pry her arms from around me.

"You did too!" She grinned broadly. I almost gaged at what she was wearing, a tight, almost puke-green dress.

"You like?" She said as she twirled. "I made it myself." It was obvious she did, the sleeves were uneven.

"Let's walk to the field together." She squeaked grabbing my arm and walking slowly. I cast a quick 'help me' look back at Bo and Goldi. Goldi just shook her head with a relieved look on her face, as if she was glad Lila wasn't hanging around her. Bo grinned and mouthed back, 'she's your problem now.'

I almost punched him but wouldn't be able to since Lila was gripping my arm tightly and would switch arms every so often. I felt my head would explode if she kept talking, and was extremely relieved when we reached the field. Bo and Goldi walked quickly off so they wouldn't be talked to by her.

I looked around for someone, anyone, and caught Faramir's eye. He sighed and waved me over.

"I'm sorry, but Faramir is calling me." Her huge brown eyes got even bigger and she sighed.

"Okay, but hurry back!" I rushed over to Faramir and Eowyn.

"Who's that?" He asked looking at Lila, who was now flirting with Mac.

"Lila." I moaned. Eowyn laughed and Faramir chuckled. "Oh, you think it's funny! I feel like my head's going to burst." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"She's that bad?" Faramir raised his eyebrows and looked at her again as she let out a loud airy laugh, he winced.

"Yeah, that bad."

"Oi! You lived!" Bo walked over grinning.

"No thanks to you." I glared and pushed him.

"Hey! It's not okay to push!" He said laughing.

"Where's Goldi?" I asked and his grin grew even wider.

"Why do ya want to know?"

"Because, she, unlike you, actually cares if I live or not." he rolled his eyes and grinned at Faramir and Eowyn.

"She is with Merry and Pip." Of course, Mer and Pip where her favorite brothers.

"See you later!" I waved to the steward and his wife and raced off. I found them easily and went over.

"You lived." Goldi said with a smile.

"Yes I did! What are you doing?" The two brothers had set up a table at the edge of camp and had several dead fish on it.

"We are going to put fish in Mac and Lila's coats." Pip grinned brightly. "Was Mer's idea."

"Meriadoc Gamgee, full of fish!" he replied brightly getting a loud laugh from everyone. It was true, almost every prank he pulled involved fish.

"You know Lila, she'll have a heart attack." Pip smirked and placed the fish into a bag.

"Come on!" Goldi laughed and we made our way to the coat table. It wasn't hard to find their coats. Mac's was an awful brown one with fur on the color. We filled his pockets full of them, and Lila's was made of the same material as her dress and had feathers on the color and sleeves, we put some in the pockets and the cuffs. Snickering we made our way back to the party and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

The perfect ending was when we heard a high-pitched scream ring though the field.

Pippin's POV

I could hear her talking to Far from all the way over here, even with the loud music. I don't know how Sheriff Sandybanks can stand it. Maybe they drug her or something. I felt sorry for Far and was thrilled when Faramir called him over. I didn't want my only son to die.

I was dead bored of hearing Mrs. Sandybanks talk and the Gamgee brothers seemed to be up to something, which wasn't surprising. They were threatening to take our title of Best Pranksters and do a good job at it too.

"Should we stop them?" Merry whispered as the four walked over to the coat table and take two coats out.

"No." I shrugged. Why stop them? They weren't doing any harm, to us.

Later that evening it was hard not to laugh out loud when Lila's high-pitched shriek pierced through the music.

**Author's Note: I changed her name, I thought it wasn't hobbity enough. She is still the same annoying hobbit we all know and hate. I'll put this on the next chapter she comes in just in case.**


	10. Hurt

Chapter 10 Hurt

Faramir's POV

We were riding through the forest. Earlier Eldarion, Gilorn, Bo, and I had decided to go for a ride. Now, we were going to a clearing in the forest to eat our lunch.

"Are we there yet?" Bo groaned loudly.

"Do all you hobbits think about is food?" Eldarion laughed. Bo shot him a glare and kept on grumbling.

"We'll be there soon." I said laughing and sure enough, we entered a clearing. Bo let out a shout of victory and literally leapt off his horse.

"The food won't vanish Bo." Gilorn smiled and gracefully got off his own horse. Eldarion was handing the food to everyone as I got off my horse, Taren, I was handed a piece of bread.

"Sit." Gilorn motioned next to him as he took a large bite of his bread. Soon everyone was sitting and eating. The horses were grazing in the large clearing.

"_Hey, ho, to the bottle I go, to heal my heart and drown my woe, rain may fall and wind may blow, but there still be many miles to go_." Bo sang suddenly as he sipped at his water and grinned.

_"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and the stream that falls from hill to plain, better that rain or rippling brook, is a mug of beer inside this Took!"_ I finished laughing.

"The elves and men make songs about cities or of our people, but never of food and drink, you hobbits are indeed strange creatures" Eldarion smiled and finished his meal.

"Oh, really, sing one of your songs then!" Bo grinned.

_"Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea!  
West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree  
Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old.  
O proud walls! White towers! O winged crown and throne of gold!  
O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree,  
Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?"_ he sung proudly. "That is a true song! I bet you Halflings don't have battle songs?"

"No, we don't need them. Would you rather sing of food and drink or of people dying?" I answered.

"That's not the point!" He snapped. The rest of us laughed and sat back to watch the horses.

Suddenly, a large bird shot in front of Taren, startling him. He always was pretty jumpy. The horse shrieked and reared back. I got up to try and calm him. Normally he listened to me.

"Taren! Stop!" I reached out to grab him reigns but in his terror he kicked out and his hoof hit my arm, hard. There was a sickening cracking sound and a white hot stab of pain burned in my arm. I gave a small gasp and stumbled back.

"Far!" I heard Bo shout from behind me and saw them all run over to me. It hurt horribly if I even moved my arm. Gilorn reached me first and ran a hand over my arm.

"It's broken. Do not move it!" I saw Bo go pale at that and Eldarion's eyes widened.

"We don't have any bandages here. Someone needs to go for help. I should go, I can ride fastest and we need you Gilorn to help him." Eldarion said quickly and called to his horse. "I'll be back soon Far, relax." He gave me a reassuring smile and galloped into the forest.

"Sit Far." Gilorn had removed the saddle and placed it on the ground so I could lean against it. "Don't move your arm." I gritted my teeth as I sat and a pain so unbearable that I thought I would pass out shot through me. Bo gave me a drink and they both sat by me.

"Just relax Far." Gilorn said softly and smiled a lot like Eldarion had. I just hoped they would come soon.

Pippin's POV

I hadn't been surprised when Far asked if they could eat in the clearing in the woods. Far and Bo always went there to eat and I had known sooner or later he would go. I was glad for the peaceful lunch today. Yesterday Far had put a frog in Elanor's water glass causing her to go into hysterics. Even though I feel bad about saying this, it was pretty funny.

We decided to eat on the long table outside because it was a really nice day.

"Aren't you afraid your son is getting into trouble? Like stealing from Farmer Maggot?" Sam asked me.

"No, he can run fast enough, and I use to do it when I was a lad, so I couldn't stop him. I'll get angry if he is caught." I grinned.

"Stealing Peregrin? Now that wasn't proper for the future Thain." Aragorn smiled back.

"Merry did it too!" I laughed and Merry grinned.

"I believe I taught you well Pip." This got a laugh from the entire table.

Suddenly, the sound of galloping hoof beats met our ears and Eldarion shot into view.

"Hurry! Come quick! Far is hurt!" He said quickly. Instantly, I jumped up from the table and Diamond gasped in fear. "He broke him arm. We aren't sure how serious it is, so please come!"

"Send someone for the horses!" I shouted and a maid raced off to the stables.

When we got to the stables a stable boy ha already gotten out; Arod, Brego, Elenril, and Stybba. I mounted quickly and rode alongside Eldarion.

"How did it happen?" I asked him.

"His horse was spooked and he tried to calm him down. The horse kicked him in the arm and it broke." He said. The poor kid looked terrified.

"Here!" Bo was waving us over and I quickly dismounted and ran into the clearing. Far was leaning on a saddle. His arm was at a strange angle and he was extremely pale.

"Hey Far." I smiled and kneeled down next to him. "How are you feeling?" he smiled and shifted slightly, his smile turned into a grimace.

"Can I move your arm?" Aragorn kneeled down also. Far nodded weakly and gasped slightly when Aragorn gently took it in his hand.

"We have to move the bone back into place then bind it. This is going to hurt badly." Far nodded and bit his lip. Aragorn smiled and placed his hand on the broken part. He quickly pushed the bone into place and held it. Far gave a small cry of pain and closed his eyes.

"Almost done." The king mumbled and pulled a short flat stick and a bandage out of his bag. He put the wood under his arm and bound it tightly with the bandage.

"When we get back, I want to check it again, just incase. We can use a painkiller through." Far nodded weakly and I realized he wouldn't be able to stand. The others knew this too, he was too young to be able to function under this amount of pain.

"Someone needs to carry him." I said and his eyes widened even more.

"No." he muttered.

"Stupid Took pride." Merry whispered and smiled.

"You can ride on your own but we can get you to Taren." He nodded and let Aragorn pick him up. The king gently put him on his horse and he took the reigns in his good hand. I rode beside him and made sure he wouldn't fall.

What would Diamond do?

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had Solo and Ensemble (Band contest) anyway now that band is out of the way I can post a lot faster.**

**Reviews:**

**Ice Ember- True, it is mean. But think about it, they're Merry and Pippin Jr. They have to live up to their namesakes! Thanks for the review!**

**Araphin- Thnks. He could flirt with Goldi but Kassy might cut her throat. Lol. I had watched the cast commentary before I wrote the chapter and decided to put that in, glad you liked it! Fare thy well my friend may we meet again!**

**Cherryfaerie- Good point, I guess Far likes to think ahead. I was always told you know the person you're going to marry and Far knows that person is Goldi. Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! **


	11. Recovery

**Pre-Story Author's Note: Just a reminder, I changed our dear obnoxious hobbit's name to Lila. I'm sorry if this confused anybody. **

Chapter 11 Recovery

Faramir's POV

I opened my eyes slowly only to close them when the bright sunlight blinded me. Soon my eyes got used to the light and I opened them to see I was in my room. A sudden pain in my arm caused me to sigh. I must have fainted. A quick feeling of embarrassment shot through me but soon passed.

"Far?" I heard Nana knock on my door and I sat up quickly noticing my broken arm was now bandaged tightly and wrapped in a soft sling.

"Come in." I said softly and the door opened. Nana walked in smiling and sat at my bedside.

"Taren?" I asked before she could say anything.

"Already in the stables, do you feel well enough to come outside? Everyone is really worried." She said.

"Alright." I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was still in my riding clothes ad walked over to my dresser. It was a lot harder to put clothes on with a broken arm, I soon realized, but eventually I got dressed and went outside.

"Far!" Goldi jumped up from a large chair and ran over. "Are you alright? You scared me nearly half to death!"

"I'm fine." I grinned brightly. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Just don't do it again." She said teasingly and smiled.

Bo walked into the hall and froze when he saw me. He then put a hand to his heart and staggered back dramatically. "HE LIVES! OUR DEAR FARRY LIVES! OH HAPPY DAY!"

Bo was always a bit of a drama hobbit.

"Don't call me Farry!" I sighed as Bo walked over to me fake tears glistening in his eyes.

"I thought we lost you Far! This is by far, the happiest day in my life. We should celebrate! Who's up for raiding the kitchens?" he shouted the last part to Eldarion and Gilorn who both sighed loudly.

"Relax Bo." Eldarion sighed.

"That reminds me! Lila was here, your dad got rid of her, but she brought a get well card and was absolutely sobbing. Rather pathetic really. She was saying things like 'Why Far! Why couldn't I be there to save him! He didn't deserve this!' I don't blame you for avoiding her. She makes it so obvious, might as well have a sign saying 'I FANCY FARAMIR TOOK!' written in bright red letters. Here's the card." Grinning, Bo handed me a slightly crinkled card.

"How did 'Relax Bo' remind you about Lila?" Gilorn asked, confused.

"My mind works in strange ways." Bo replied seriously.

I looked at the card and was almost sick. It was white paper with 'Get Well Soon Farry' written in large pink letters. Glancing down I noticed the message.

_Farry,_

_I was horrified at your tragic accident! I cried for hours and made the long, exhausting trip to your abode. I then sat on you door step in the frigid wind and wrote this card with my half frozen ink. I only kept the ink wet with my tears. I hope you are feeling better and will make daily visits to see you and help you out. I'll bring you a yummy treat or some fresh picked flowers from my own garden. _

_Feel Better Soon,_

_Lila Sandybanks_

"Did you read this?" I asked.

"Yup! Poor lass, having to freeze nearly to death on such a warm day." Bo shook his head sadly and sighed deeply

"Not that! I mean that she's coming over every day!"

"Well, good luck with that!" He laughed and grinned brightly.

"If you don't help me, I'll tell everybody that you fancy Stella."

Bo looked betrayed. "That's just evil Faramir Took!"

"And it won't happen if you just keep her away." I replied with a grin. Bo just sighed and let out a groan.

"Fine."

"I'll try also. If you aren't around she clings to me like some kind of leech." Goldi laughed.

"Thank you!" I grinned. Suddenly we all jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. I heard Ada open it.

"Well Lila! It's a pleasure to see you again! Yes, Far is awake. One moment I'll go tell him you're here."

"No thank you Mister Thain Sir, I want to surprise him." Lila replied brightly.

"Alright, I'm just going to make sure he's still awake." Ada said and I heard him start walking quickly upstairs.

"We told him to warn us." Bo grinned and suddenly grabbed me and shoved me into the closet and positioned themselves around the closet.

"Where is he?" I heard Ada whisper.

"Closet." Gilorn replied.

"FARRY?" Lila called causing me to flatten myself against the wall, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Far isn't here at the moment." Eldarion said politely.

"Well, where is he?"

"Puking!" Bo piped up.

"Puking?" Ada asked.

"Yes, the bone he broke was connected to his stomach and caused him to be really ill. He's throwing up, delirious, and is probably still unconscious. It truly is awful, he doesn't even recognize me, his best friend…" Bo broke off into a soft sob.

"Poor Farry! Will you promise to send word to me if he awakens? I want to be there for him." Lila said.

"Of course. Thank you for coming, it would have meant the world to Far. I'll be sure to tell him your kind words when he wakes." Bo said dramatically.

"I will be off then. I'll come by tomorrow then."

"Lila, you don't really need to…" Ada started but was soon interpreted.

"It's perfectly alright Mister Thain Sir. My parents don't really care if I'm not at home for an hour or so, actually I think they might be trying to get me out of the house!" she laughed.

"Imagine that." Gilorn hissed to Eldarion.

"I must be going soon, farewell, Mister Thain Sir, Master Boromir, Lord Gilorn, and Lord Eldarion." She turned on her heel and walked down the stairs and out the door.

"She's gone!" Eldarion called, opening the closet.

"Well, Master Boromir, now that she thinks I'm on my death bed she's going to be coming even more often." I said coldly.

"I thought it was a nice touch."

"A nice touch would be saying I was still unconscious…"

"I did!" Bo interrupted.

"… not that my broken arm has gotten me terribly ill!"

"It's her fault she's stupid enough to believe me!" Bo snapped back.

"He's got a point there." Eldarion grinned.

"Forget her for a moment please." Ada sighed. "Even thinking about her is giving me a headache."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. At least I could have a half day of Lila-free rest.

Pippin's POV

I sat in my study, not really doing anything, just thinking. I knew Aragorn was a good healer and I shouldn't worry, but it wasn't helping.

_Relax, _I thought, _Calm down._ After taking a few breaths I relaxed a bit. I leaned back and my chair and thought about the room.

The study had been used since the first Thain. It had a large mahogany desk and a leather chair behind it. In front of the desk were two smaller wooden chairs for the visitors and behind me were several large bookcases.

"Pippin?" Diamond's voice broke through my thoughts and I sat up quickly. "Far's going to be fine." She must have walked in.

"I know…" I started but was cut off when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked when Milo, one of the doormen, opened the door.

"A young lass is here to see you, says her name's Lila Sandybanks, sheriff's daughter." He said before walking back out.

"I'll be back." I said o Diamond before walking to the main door.

"Good afternoon, Mister Thain Sir." She said politely.

"Good afternoon Miss Sandybanks. Are you alright?" I asked, noticing the tear marks on her cheeks.

"Oh, it's awful what happened to Farry! He didn't deserve this, I should have been there for him. I could have stopped it from happening…" she broke off into sobs leaving me just standing there confused.

"Now Lila, his horse kicked him. I doubt you could have stopped that." I added, trying to calm her down. Far was right, this girl is insane.

"I made him a card. Would you please give it to him? I'll come later, I promise." She sniffed.

"Of course." I said, taking the piece of paper and waited until she turned around before I shut the door.

"Bo?" I called and saw him walking down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Pip?"

"Take this card to Far. It's from Lila, you know her." I handed the card to a grinning Bo.

"Uncle Pip, could you please warn us if Lila tries to come again? I don't think poor Far could take it if he was forced to listen to her."

"Will do." I smiled as Bo raced upstairs.

Upstairs I could hear Bo talking to Far. Good, he was awake.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp knock on the door and with a sigh I opened the door to see Lila.

"Well Lila! It's a pleasure to see you again!" I said, trying my hardest to try and seem happy. I took one look at her and knew what she was going to say. "Yes, Far is awake. One moment I'll go tell him you're here."

"No thank you Mister Thain Sir, I want to surprise him." She replied happily. Bad idea.

"Alright, I'm just going to make sure he's still awake." I said and quickly turned to warn them.

It's actually very sad, I have to warn my son if a girl comes to the door, what's happened to the world?

"Where is he?" I whispered the moment I saw them in the hallway.

"Closet." Gilorn whispered back.

"FARRY?" Lila called.

"Far isn't here at the moment." Eldarion said.

"Well, where is he?"

"Puking!" Bo piped up.

"Puking?" I asked. That had to be the stupidest lie I've ever heard in my life, she was never going to fall for that!

"Yes, the bone he broke was connected to his stomach and caused him to be really ill. He's throwing up, delirious, and is probably still unconscious. It truly is awful, he doesn't even recognize me, his best friend…" Bo broke off into a soft sob, he's quite good at lying.

"Poor Farry! Will you promise to send word to me if he awakens? I want to be there for him." Lila said. I stared at her in disbelief, Valar this girl was stupid.

"Of course. Thank you for coming, it would have meant the world to Far. I'll be sure to tell him your kind words when he wakes." Bo said dramatically, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be off then. I'll come by tomorrow then."

"Lila, you don't really need to…" I tried to get her to stay away as long as possible.

"It's perfectly alright Mister Thain Sir. My parents don't really care if I'm not at home for an hour or so, actually I think they might be trying to get me out of the house!" she laughed.

"Imagine that." Gilorn hissed to Eldarion.

"I must be going soon, farewell, Mister Thain Sir, Master Boromir, Lord Gilorn, and Lord Eldarion." She turned on her heel and walked down the stairs and out the door.

"She's gone!" Eldarion grinned.

"Well, Master Boromir, now that she thinks I'm on my death bed she's going to be coming even more often." Far snapped at Bo.

"I thought it was a nice touch."

"A nice touch would be saying I was still unconscious…"

"I did!" Bo interrupted.

"… not that my broken arm has gotten me terribly ill!"

"It's her fault she's stupid enough to believe me!" Bo snapped back.

"He's got a point there." Eldarion grinned and I nodded agreement.

"Forget her for a moment please?" I sighed. "Even thinking about her is giving me a headache."

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been so long! Right now I'm visiting my grandparents in Utah and have been feeling crappy for a long time. I've also had the worst writers block which, thankfully, is gone! Utah isn't really that bad, it snowed several feet the other day, which is something you never see in Texas.**

**Reviews:**

**Mysterious Jedi- Thank you! I never liked the idea that no men were allowed into the Shire. I mean, it made sense, after the Scoring of the Shire, but I didn't think it was very fair. Anyway, thanks for the review, it made my day! **

**Cherryfaerie: lol Thanks! I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't think of anything else to do! **

**Araphin: True! Diamond should listen to the tapes. "Take a deep breath and let it out while saying 'The stress in only in my mind…" Those tapes were hilarious! Thanks for the review!**

**Thank ya'll for the reviews! I'll try to post as soon as possible! **


	12. Freedom!

Chapter 12 Freedom!

Faramir's POV

I hate casts. They itch so much and there's nothing I can do about it. I've survived two months and they were going to take it off today.

Poor Aunt Estella was nine months pregnant so we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. In a few days it was Yule and I couldn't wait.

"Time yet?" I was sitting on a chair waiting for Aragorn to get his supplies.

"Not yet." He sighed.

Finally, he got the right knife and took my arm. In a few seconds he had cut it off and removed it.

"It bends!" I grinned and bent my arm, which feels really good if you haven't bent it in two months.

"Great, now go outside or something." He put the knife back while I ran out of the room to find Bo, Eldarion, and Gilorn.

"Far!" Bo shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going Yule shopping, hurry!"

"I can hear you. You don't have to shout!" I yelled back and grabbed my bag of coins before rushing off to join them.

"So, what are you going to get Goldi?" Bo teased and I blushed slightly.

"I don't know. What are you going to get Stella?" That wiped the grin off his face.

"Far?" I turned and instantly wished I hadn't. Lila held a basket of flowers and had a large amber butterfly broach on her pink cloak.

"Hello Lila."

"What a surprise! I hope you've got all my gifts. It seemed every time I came over you were either getting sick, unconscious, or having constant fits." She smiled.

"Strange…" Bo smirked.

"I have to get something from this shop. Will you wait for me?" she asked.

"Sure."

The moment she walked into the shop we rushed into the small store across from the one she had gone into.

When I calmed down a bit I looked around the store. We had run into a jewelry shop. The walls were covered in diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds.

"We can find something for Goldi and Stella here." Bo said and began to look through the multicolored jewels.

I sighed but began to look anyway. At first I couldn't find anything, it was all cheap and glass.

Then, something caught my eye. It was a small butterfly necklace. The wings of the tiny butterfly were sapphire and the small body was diamond. The pendant was on a chain of silver. It was perfect.

"Excuse me." I went over to the shopkeeper. "How much for the sapphire butterfly?"

The old shopkeeper squinted his eyes and looked at the butterfly for a long time. "Thirty pieces of gold."

I had put thirty-five pieces in my bag earlier. I placed thirty coins on the table as he wrapped up the necklace.

I really hoped she would like it.

Pippin's POV

Thank the Valar Far got his cast off. He had sat around doing nothing for two months and now he can leave!

The Simials were in chaos. We were famous for having the best Yule decorations in the entire Shire. We put holly up and down the banisters and have a gigantic tree covered in candles and glass ornaments.

I was sitting outside just to escape them shouting and running around. I hate that. Unfortunately it was cold and snowing lightly.

"Do you mind?" I heard Merry behind me.

"Nope." I said and moved over so he could join me on the bench.

"Estella is acting weird. She has the worst mood swings, want to clean, and has a craving for apples covered in potatoes. It's strange." He shook his head and sighed.

"A few more days." I grinned at my cousin.

He let out a long sigh and dropped his head into his hands.

"You're getting old Merry." I said.

"Am I?" he smirked and quickly shoved snow in my face.

Soon, we were covered head to toe in snow and were freezing, but it didn't matter.

"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck! You two come in right now and don't trail water." Diamond shouted from the door.

"Five more minutes?" Merry whined.

"No sir! Now come in before I ground you both!" Diamond was laughing.

We both walked in smiling.

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long but I really didn't have anytime. I have TAKS (Texas Academic something, a really long test that determines if I pass the 8th grade or not) this week and next week I have to try out for high school band and I'm not prepared. I would really love constructive criticism!**

**Reviews:**

**Ice Ember: She is creepy, kind of like a stalker!**

**Cherryfaerie: Thanks!**

**Mysterious Jedi: Some people can be pretty stupid, it's sad but true. **

**Until next time,**

**Tari**


	13. Presents

Chapter 13 Presents

Faramir's POV

"I'm going out!" I shouted and took a step outside. I instantly wished I had a thicker cloak as the icy wind hit me hard. I wrapped the thin black cloak around me and set off to the market. I should have gotten a new cloak but then Nana would insist I needed gloves, a hat, longer pants, a thicker shirt, and that I would have to ride.

Right now I just want to think.

Yule is only a few days away and I really need to think. Do I really like Goldi or is it just a little kid crush. I mean I feel lightheaded whenever I think about her, but I like this feeling.

Oh crud, was that a raindrop.

Not soon after it began to pour icy cold rain that froze my hair. I couldn't take it anymore.

Glancing around for the nearest shelter I caught sight of a small barn and ran for it.

After I pulled the heavy wooden door closed I looked around. This barn hasn't been used in a long time. Large mounds of moldy hay sat in the corner and the beams were cracking and sagging under the weight of time.

Shivering I sat down on a small crate and rubbed my hands together.

"Meow?" I jumped and quickly turned around to see a pair of huge blue eyes staring back at me. With a cry I fell off the crate and on to the ground.

The thing staring at me was a small dirty thin kitten. It was white once before it was abandoned.

"Hello." I smiled as the kitten rubbed its soft head on my hands. It began to purr.

"I guess you've been alone for a long time. Do you ever get lonely?" I asked, scratching behind its ears. "What am I insane? You can't talk." The kitten's eyes closed lazily and it continued to purr loudly.

"Why would anyone ever give you up? You're very sweet and would make a great pet." Then something clicked.

"I know a great owner for you. Let me tell you about Goldi…"

"Looks like the rain has let up." I said to the kitten. "Let's go home."

I wrapped the kitten in my cloak and walked home in the frigid air.

Soon, I reached the door and snuck into my room.

"Goldi is going to love you." I whispered as I scratched its ears.

Yule is one of my favorite holidays. The decorations hung all throughout the Simials. Holly was hung from the banisters and long red and green silk cloths were hung along the walls and stairs.

I had cleaned up the kitten, and found it was a girl. For today I tied the butterfly necklace around her neck and picked her up. I knew Goldi was in her room so I carried the kitten to her door.

"Goldi?" I asked knocking.

"One moment!" She called then opened the door with a grin. "Far! Come in, Happy Yule."

"Happy Yule." I smiled. "I've brought your gift." At the moment the kitten was wrapped in a soft blanket in my arms.

"Let me get yours." She vanished into her closet for a moment before returning with something behind her back.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked and she grinned.

"Sure. Close your eyes." She said and I did. I felt something soft on the back of my neck.

"Okay, open." Looking down I saw a homemade scarf around my neck. It was a dark blue with green and red thin stripes through it.

"You made this?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled and looked at her feet.

"It's fantastic!" I grinned. "Now you have to open mine." I gently handed her the kitten wrapped in cloth.

She pulled the cloth away then gasped as the kitten's bright blue eyes blinked up at her.

"Far! She gorgeous! Thank you!" She gasped out.

Then, she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Pippin's POV

"Good morning Estella." I smiled as I walked into the dining room. The wall facing outside had very long windows all along the wall looking out onto the snowy yard. Estella was sitting in a chair eating a lemon.

"I've been having the weird food cravings again." She explained. "Happy Yule."

"Happy Yule." I said back taking a seat next to her.

"Do you hope it's a boy or girl?" I asked motioning to her stomach.

"Merry wants it to be a boy, you know, to carry on the name and everything. I hope it's a girl, every mother wants a girl, and this way they can really connect to them, they way they were never able to connect to a boy."

"Makes sense." I nodded.

Suddenly she jerked and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Ow."

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry I didn't get this up sooner! At first I had EOC (End of Course Exam), then my parents forced me to go camping. I hate camping. Then I suffered the WORST case of Writers Block on the face of the Earth. I promise I'll update more often!**

**  
Reviews:**

Ice Ember: Good point! Thirty pieces did seem a little much but oh well. I also like it when Merry and Pippin goof off. :-)  



	14. A Gift

Chapter A Gift

Faramir's POV

Goldi and I were in her room with the kitten. We had found a small piece of yarn and the kitten would tumble trying to attack it. Suddenly, someone was shouting for Uncle Merry. Goldi and I both glanced at each other before I got up to see what was going on.

I leaned out the door to see a servant go by. He was running so fast his feet would skid on the polished floor and he almost ran into the wall or fell over as he continued down the hall.

"Hey! What happened?" I called out. He skidded to a halt and spun around.

"Mistress Estella has gone into labor!" He shouted back. "Do you know where Master Merry is?"

"No." I called back and he started to run and shout again.

"Aunt Estella went into labor. They probably have her in her room." She quickly put the kitten back on the ground and stood up, brushing her green skirt off.

"I hope they find Mister Merry in time." She muttered. "I'll leave her in here by herself. She can entertain herself." We started to one of the main guest rooms at a jog. We were met by Ada who was standing outside the door every so often looking at the door.

"How's Aunt Estella?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Good." He answered.

"How long has it been?"

"About five minutes. Merry and Bo should be here soon." Ada said. A sudden scream from the bedroom caused the three of us to jump.

Uncle Merry ran into the room and almost collided with Ada who jumped back in time. Bo quickly followed but Uncle Merry wasn't as quick as Ada and Bo was knocked to the ground.

"How is she? Is everything okay? How long has it been? Can I go in?" As he asked the questions he waved his arms franticly and walked quickly to the door and back again.

"Fine. Yes. About ten minutes. And no." Ada smiled and led Uncle Merry to a chair. "Sit. She'll be fine."

Bo was also casting anxious glances at the door but had his arms crossed over his chest. Whenever something bothered him he would just ignore it.

"Where'd you get the scarf Far?" He asked and I glanced down to see I was still wearing the scarf.

"Goldi made it for me."

"It's nice." He smiled but his eyes flickered to the door.

"A scarf?" Ada leaned over to see it better. "I had a scarf though the first part of the journey. It lasted through Moria, our captivity, and traveling to Mirkwood. I had to take it off because of the uniform, I still have it somewhere. It's a very nice scarf Goldi, good job."

She grinned and again everyone jumped at Aunt Estella's scream. They were louder and more frequent. Then, there was a long sharp shriek and it was silent. The wailing of a baby broke the quiet and Uncle Merry grinned brightly.

The door opened and Nana walked out smiling. "Well Merry. It seems you have a daughter. Go on in." Uncle Merry was gone in an instant and Bo was quick to follow.

"A girl?" Ada asked and Nana nodded. "Come on, let's go see her." We stepped into the room to see Aunt Estella holding a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Pippin! We decided since you've named almost every child here. Could you think of a good name?"

"Well," Ada hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Uncle Merry nodded.

"Well, she was born on Yule. That makes her, kind of a gift. Anna is Sindarin for gift."

"Anna. I love it." Aunt Estella smiled down at the baby. "Welcome Anna, the perfect gift."

Pippin's POV

"Oh," Estella gasped in pain. "Ouch, I think it's coming." She wrapped her arm tightly around her swollen stomach.

"What?" I looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." She snapped back before moaning in pain.

"After this contraction, let's get you into the guest room." I felt the feeling of panic begin to grip me but tried to force it away.

"Are you in here Estella?" Diamond walked in and froze. Her eyes widened then she ran over to Estella.

"Are you in labor?" She asked and Estella nodded tearfully. "Alright, let's get you into the guest room. Pippin, find Merry and Bo." Then they started to the guest room.

I ran into the kitchen and saw Bo eating an apple.

"Bo! Your mother went into labor, go find your father and fast!" He look startled then dropped his apple and ran out of the room. With nothing else to do I walked back to the guest room. The sudden adrenaline rush had left me feeling tired.

Eventually I got to the room and a few minutes later Far and Goldi ran p

"How's Aunt Estella?" he asked.

"Good." I answered.

"How long has it been?"

"About five minutes. Merry and Bo should be here soon." A scream from inside the room made me shudder.

I heard footsteps running then narrowly avoided being trampled to death by Merry and Bo.

"How is she? Is everything okay? How long has it been? Can I go in?" His eyes were wide and he was franticly waving his arms and walking back and forth.

"Fine. Yes. About ten minutes. And no." I tried to calm my cousin down by leading him to a chair.

"What if something goes wrong?" he whispered as if not wanting to scare Bo.

I heard Bo behind me say something about a scarf and turned.

"A scarf?" I leaned over to see it better. It was actually a very nice scarf. Blue and green. "I had a scarf though the first part of the journey. It lasted through Moria, our captivity, and traveling to Mirkwood. I had to take it off because of the uniform, I still have it somewhere. I guess I had it because it reminded me of home. It's a very nice scarf Goldi, good job."

As she smiled a long shrill shriek came from the room followed by an awful silence where Merry went as white as a ghost. Then, the small cry of a baby.

The door opened and Diamond walked out. She was smiling but looked tired "Well Merry. It seems you have a daughter. Go on in." Merry shot into the room again followed by Bo

"A girl?" I asked, wanting to be sure. "Come on, let's go see her." We walked into the room and saw Estella lying in the bed, looking lovingly at the child.

"Pippin!" She smiling exhausted. "We decided since you've named almost every child here. Could you think of a good name?"

"Well," I paused. I didn't want to take the privilege of naming a baby away. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Merry nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, she was born on Yule. That makes her, kind of a gift. Anna is Sindarin for gift."

"Anna. I love it." Estella smiled. "Welcome Anna, the perfect gift."

**Author's Note: Again, sorry. I have no excuse except for pure laziness. Sad I know. You would think since because I have no social life I would have time but I guess not. **

**Reviews:**

**Ice Ember: Well, I have two cats and love them both to death, even though one is fourteen pounds and a blimp, and I have a dog. I think a little fluffy kitten is adorable too! **

**Cherryfaerie: Snow does sound good. Course, I live in Texas and it reached record century high temperature this week. It's also so humid that you can't get your mail without wanting a shower. Sorry if I'm complaining. I've been doing that a lot lately. **

**Araphin: Alas for you hast bad eyes! No I'm kidding! I forgot but added it in. I think I explained it to you earlier but I don't know. **

**Alright, I don't know when my next post will be. Maybe not until late July. I have a family reunion to go to in Wisconsin and will be able to write a lot over the long car trip when my sister is putting her feet in my lap and spilling food everywhere. **

**I better stop complaining soon. **


End file.
